


Postmark: Columbus

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Repressed Feelings, Road Trips, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Sebastian knows how he got here, now he’s wondering where they’re going with this





	Postmark: Columbus

It started as a joke. Sebastian had been watching too many movies and Teuvo had jokingly asked if he wanted to go on a road trip. Sebastain said yes right away, a little too seriously, and that’s what got them here, on their way to interstate 80 with way too many snacks in the back seat. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he looked out the window. They’d agreed on stopping in Ohio for the night, then they’d figure out how to get to Omaha, and Denver, and eventually to the west coast. 

Teuvo had insisted on driving the first part, since it was his idea anyways. Sebastian couldn’t complain, he hated driving, and it gave him an excuse to get lost in his thoughts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this road trip was a terrible idea, but he was repressing those thoughts as much as he could. He would have fun on this trip no matter what, and any feelings he might have wouldn’t get in the way of that if he could stop them. 

He couldn’t get too far into his head, though, because Teuvo made way too many road trip CD’s for them, and he insisted on singing along to almost all of the songs. 

“What’s the point of the music if you don’t sing along?” he’d ask, and Sebastian wouldn’t ever have an answer to satisfy him, so he just sang along too. Around the time they got into Virginia, Teuvo told Sebastian to get his phone out and start taking pictures. 

“Teukka, why?” Seb whined as Teuvo pulled over and got out of the car. 

“I want a picture in every state we go through.”

And what Teuvo wanted, he got. 

By the time they got to Columbus, Sebastian had a folder dedicated to the road trip photos, and he was ready to break the car radio. 

“C’mon, Sepe. Just let yourself enjoy the experience.” Sebastian couldn’t say no. 

They checked into their hotel room without any issues, and Sebastian immediately collapsed on his bed. Who knew sitting in a car could be so exhausting? He could hear Teuvo laughing at him, but he didn’t have the energy to chirp him back. It had been a long day. 

“Do you want first shower?” Teuvo asked, sitting next to him while scrolling on his phone. Seb nodded and dragged himself out of bed, looking forward to the relaxation a shower would bring. By the time he was clean, his muscles were loose and he was more than ready for bed. He got out and dried himself off, brushed his teeth, and threw his most comfortable pajama pants on. Teuvo was still on his phone when Sebastian laid back down. 

“Bathroom’s all yours.” 

“Finally!” Teuvo smiled and looked up from his screen, only to stare at Sebastian. 

“You okay?” Sebastain mumbled, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks. 

“Yeah, I just forgot how fluffy your hair gets when it’s drying.” Teuvo stood up and rushed to the bathroom, and the moment was gone. Sebastian shrugged it off as exhaustion, it had been a very long day, and snuggled deeper into his bed. Teuvo didn’t take too long and soon enough the lights were out. They had an even longer day ahead of them, and they needed all of the rest they could get. 

“Good night, Teukka.”

“Sleep well, Sepe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is late!


End file.
